Cadence
Cadence (a.k.a. DJ Cadence or K-Dance pronounced: K-Dance, Born: November 5, 1991) is a local Club Penguin DJ and a fantastic dancer. She is 17 years old, but she does not look like she is 17. She is a peach colored penguin who has purple hair with pink tufts, green headphones, a pink and yellow scarf, pink and yellow bangles, black eyelashes, along with white and black shoes. She does not wear body items, however. Cadence and others like to think of her as a cool penguin, usually indicated by the hip attire and the way she speaks. Her favorite phrase is "Epic win!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". Like Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, and G, she waddles around Club Penguin giving out a free background. She has a sister named Tapestrea. Cadence and Tapestrea have a bitter sibling rivalry. Tapestrea is often considered her "polar opposite". She also has a brother named Questionmrk2 Background Night Club :Extracted from Night Club article After CP underwent a total upgrade in 2005, the Penguin Band sold their igloo and moved on to bigger and better things. The Igloo was snapped up immediately by Cadence's parents, who had big ideas for the place. The Igloo was torn down, and a new, hip building, named the "Night Club" was built in it's place. At first, penguins stayed away from the Night Club, nervous of what their friends would think. It was bad for business, and Cadence's parents lost 1000 coins in the first two months. Then, a miracle occurred. Rockhopper, fresh from sea voyages, visited the Night Club and started dancing in the middle of the dance floor, doing The Dance, or as he called it, the "Rockhopper Jig". The result was fantastic. Penguins from all over flocked to the Night Club to dance and party. Business was booming. Eventually, in 2008, Cadence's parents sold the Night Club to the government, and became millionaires. They asked if their daughter, Cadence, could take over and teach penguins to dance. The government gladly agreed, and set up a table in the corner of the room, entitled "Dance Contest". You can usually find Cadence supervising the Dance Contest. The government gives any earnings from the Night Club to charity. Trivia * She is extremely polite, except to her sister. * She is also known as DJ K-Dance. * She was seen a couple times beat boxing. * Cadence calls herself a "Mix Master" and a "Dance Machine". * Her name might be based on a harmonic cadence, which is related to music, hence the fact Cadence is a DJ. * Cadence pulled the famous Tapestrea Gets Cadence Rolled on her sister, Tapestrea. * Cadence could be friends with the Dancing Penguin since he likes to dance also. * When she's talking she usually says one word in capital letters. * She is back-up singer, DJ, and keytar in Tails Underground. * She starred in WHAT THE PUFFLE DID YA JUST SAY?!?!. * She was portrayed by an actress in Dystopian: The Musical!. * Her parents were the first owners of the Night Club. * After a night in the Night Club, she is rumored to sleep for 2 days. * Cadence sometimes sings in a featured role. Usually with DJ Crow. *Flywish is in love with Cadence and he even knows the Moonwalk. Dance moves * "Thriller" move * "Headphone" move * "Airplane" move * "Breakdancer" move * "Penguin Slide" move * "Moonwalking" Quotes Cadence talks a lot. To her Fan Base *We don't use BUDDY lists But we are still FRIENDS! *Lets go upstairs PENGUINS! *Alright heres what were gonna do! *LISTEN UP DANCERS! *BLUE PENGUIN HERE You are playin the ANVIL *Pink penguins here! Your playin the WHISTLES! *Brown penguin HERE! You playin the BRICKS! *Yellow and GREEN penguin here! Your playin the bamboo! *Alright! *ALL TOGETHER NOW! PLAY THOSE INSTRUMENTS LIKE YOU MEAN IT! *Im dancing to your GROOVES! *Great job Penguins! *You can REALLY break it down! *Lets RAISE the ROOF! *Alright penguins! *I will SPIN beets and you show me your moves! *Look at the pink penguins go! *You got the MOVES GIRL! *Great job! *Look at these BLACK penguins go! *Show me your MOVES! *Now give me SOME ROOM! *Im gonna REALLY break it down! *when i say ICE You say COLD!! ICE!! *Great job dancers! *Looks like youve got the MOVES! *This is a RAD party! *Dance it up!!! *Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!! *let me hear ya HOLA!!!! *Thats ICE! *Check this groove *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! (This phrase was also used by another penguin in 2007) *Turtles awesome! *Do this too Metalmanager! *That is pure ice Spy Andy! *Move to the right! *Move to the left! *Waddle to the north! *Waddle to the south! *Tails6000 you are the MAN! GO TAILS! ---- To her Sister, Tapestrea * What's up with your CONSERVATIVE clothes and strict manner? * My GRANDMA didn't wear that. * Turntables are pure ICE! Harpsichords and pianos... yeesh! * I CAN CARRY MY INSTURMENT! * What, you can't HANDLE phat beats? * NO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT A BEETHOVEN IS! * Classical music is SO Olde Antarctica. From Club Penguin Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Music